


Festival Aftermath

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Tubbo's Funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Techno executes Tubbo on Schlatt's order."Tubbo in a box," Techno mutters."Too soon."
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179956
Kudos: 37





	Festival Aftermath

Techno executes Tubbo on Schlatt’s orders.

It stays in the pit

Techno knows that Tommy won’t want to see him anymore, so he leaves back for his base. Wilbur following the killer. In the crazy way his mid works, Techno is in the right.

Niki bandaged Tommy up and they grieve together. They are along now. They can’t trust anyone.

* * *

Eret holds a funeral.

Schlatt didn’t. Schlatt was happy to le the boy’s body rot on the stand. Quackity brings the body to Eret. _I’m sorrys_ falling out of his mouth like a dam that had just been opened. The king lets him stay the night.

He give gives Hbomb some coordinates and a note. To leave for the people of Pogtopia.

Tommy and Niki show up.

Wilbur can’t be bothered, he ahs more TNT to lay. Make sure the boom is bigger.

Technoblade comes. He enters through the back doors and hides in the wings.

As Tommy lets out is grief, Niki notices him. She makes eye contact with Eret. Nods her head to him.

Eret moves over to Techno, and starts escorting him out before the blond notices him and attacks.

“Tubbo in a box,” Techno mutters.

“Too soon.”


End file.
